


Taking a Bullet for a Shooter

by SomebodyWhoLovesMe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beta Wanted, Depressing, Female Tony Stark, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Plot Twists, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyWhoLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyWhoLovesMe
Summary: Toni Stark dies in Siberia.Her friends try to pick up the pieces.They miss one.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get in touch with user EQfan74, if you know them or can contact them, please send them my way.

_"(May 7th)Antonia Edith Stark dies by the hands of Steve Rogers at age 27. Stark's body found in an abandoned old Siberian prison along with more than 4 other unidentified bodies. Reports are still coming in on the identity of those bodies and the murderer of Tony Stark. However, the latter mystery has been solved by camera placed in the prison. They were supposedly placed by Helmut Zemo, the mastermind behind the UN Bombing and killing of a psychiatrist in Berlin. The recordings were recovered after Zemo was apprehended at the prison by the Black Panther. Our thoughts and condolences are with Ms. Stark's’ family and friends, like former girlfriend Pepper Potts, Colonel Rhodes, and Harold “Happy” Hogan, who’ve not been seen since Ms. Stark's’ death was announced."_

Steve had his feet up on a little foot stool in front of him. He was relaxed. Why shouldn't he be? 

He'd spent the last few days, fighting his girlfriend, putting his best friend to sleep, and reconnecting with his team, not to mention bringing them to this palace in Wakanda. 

Everyone seemed fairly relaxed, except Wilson. He'd been watching the news waiting for updates on Rhodey's condition, he felt guilty and Steve could understand why. However, if he hadn't ducked, that blast might've sent him flying to the ground.

He's surprised by the grim face Sam's wearing when he enters, Steve thinks it's a bad update of Rhodey, but he doesn't say anything but to Steve, "You have to see this." 

He followed Sam to the TV room, where a woman was standing in front of a tall hospital, "Something must've happened to Rhodey." He thought.

Then he listens to the reporters words.

"-rushed to last night after being found in an old Siberian war prison close to death. Unfortunately, it's been announced she passed away due to major injuries sustained from a fight with the Winter Soldier and Captain America. Our thoughts are with her family and friends through this troubling time. It appears to be a Princess Diana reaction from the public, calling for the imprisonment and even death of the two suspects in her murder."

"It's not." He said, dumbfounded, Siberian war prison, fight with Winter Soldier and Captain America, who else could it be?"It's not her? Is it?"

Wilson looked grimly to the ground, "Toni passed away last night in her sleep. They couldn't determine what injury killed her so it could be either one-"

"It was me." he said certainly, "I cut the arc reactor in half, I knew what it did. I knew. She told me. She trusted me. Even if that didn't kill her, it killed the suit. She couldn't get out, so she sat in a giant freezing metal suit in Siberia for the last few hours of her life."

"Steve, it's not your fault." He gently placed a hand on his shoulder, He brushed it off but Sam continued, "You couldn't have known it would..."

"What else would've happened? When I was getting away all I thought about was Bucky..Buck." I paused, "Bucky's going to. Jesus, I don't even know. He'll blame himself, we can't tell him."

"What are we supposed to tell him?"

"The reporters got it wrong. Wouldn't be the first time. I went back for her but Zemo killed her, or she fell or..anything. Anything else. He can't be responsible for this. It'll kill him."

"What will kill him?" I look up in surprise Wanda's standing in the door, she hadn't been here long or she would've known. 

"Toni died last night."

Her eyes flash with shock, concern and even grief or guilt, but they quickly subsided, "She was careless, she should've known better than to go up against two super soldiers." She looked up at me, "But I am sorry, I know you...cared for her." She says care with distaste. Steve wanted to get mad at Wanda for being so blunt but he felt so numb he couldn't even garner a shred of anger

"You two tell the rest of the team, I need some time alone." He says, turning around waiting for the click of the door to signal hos isolation. He sat in a large spinning chair and wondered what she'd say if he tried to call her. If she could, would she answer.

+++++ +++++ +++++

Rhodey wakes up two days after his fall, and the morning after Toni's death was announced. He's woken by someone entering his room.

"Pepper?" He notes the flash of bright red next to his bedside, but after opening his eyes, that's definitely not Pepper.

"Hello Colonel Rhodes." A middle aged man in a suit and red brief case is standing next to him. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

His mind flashes to what could be wrong, and he Immediately know Toni's in trouble. "Your friend, Toni Stark passed away last night."

He pauses for a moment and thinks his emotions will get the best of him, and I'll break down helpless in a hospital bed in front of this obviously uncomfortable stranger. He gather himself and manage to choke out a few words. "Why are you here?"

"I have a copy of Ms. Stark's will, I was her lawyer, Mr. Curbs She made a edit only a few hours before...well, I can read it to you." He looks him in the eye expectantly

Rhodey's throat still felt tight and dry so me motioned for the lawyer to read the will, 

"Malibu Residence to Steve Rogers  
Avengers Tower to Avengers  
New Mexico Residence to Thor of Asgard  
Hawaiian House to Bruce Banner  
Stark Island to Charles Xavier(Take a break Charlie, you're like 110)  
Maine Residence to Clint Barton  
Florida Mansion to Rhodey  
New York Penthouse to Peter Parker  
Moscow Penthouse to Natasha Romanoff  
Sokovia Relief Foundation to Wanda Maximoff  
$10,000 to kick-start the Pietro Maximoff Foundation for Gift or Enhanced individuals to Wanda Maximoff  
$5,000,000 to all active members of the Avengers, plus Bruce Banner, James Rhodes,Scott Lang, and Peter Parker."

James took a breath, processing all he'd been left. He realized he didn't even know how she'd passed, though he had a sneaking suspicion.

"What happened? To Toni I mean?" He asked a few minutes later

"She was in an altercation with Captain America and the Winter Soldier, in Siberia. They tried to escape, she tried to stop them."

"Have they been found yet? What are the charges?" He asked urgently, trying to get behind and absorb all the information he could.

"Well, one of the last minute edits Toni made was a request Captain Rogers is cleared of any charges, and a whole gigabyte of proof that Barnes didn't do anything, of his own will that is."

His blood boiled at every statement the lawyer said, Steve was being held completely unaccountable? Barnes wasn't going to be investigated? He wanted to scream.

"And she wrote you a letter. Colonel Rhodes. A few years ago, and then updated it as she flew to Siberia. I'll leave it on your table and whenever your ready. I do have to go, but feel free to contact me."

He nodded in agreement, and as soon as Mr. Curbs left he slipped the letter into his lap and silently read.

“Dear, Rhodey

(The first part of this letter was written a while ago, but due to recent events I feel the need to update.) If you're reading this, I’m dead. I left a pretty nice house so there's that. I’m not saying you need to glorify me in death or anything but if you wouldn’t mind forgetting a few shit things I did, I’d be grateful. Updated: So Steve and Barnes are in Siberia. I’ve got to go and find them, because I was wrong. It wasn’t them. They might not believe me, they might try and kill me but I think I’ve got a trump card, hopefully I can appeal to them and make them let me help. Just in case though, I’ve added this part. If I don’t make it out, go to my apartment with Pep when you're better, look around. There's a secret I need you to know but can’t write here. Someone might find it. It can’t get out. You’ll know it when you see it.

Love Toni.”

The contents of the letter didn't give Rhodey any peice of mind or closure, just more questions. But sure enough a few days later after being outfitted with a special made bionic legs by Toni Stark herself, he was able to walk with assistance or a dual canes. He contacted Pepper and informed her of his letter. They made a plan to meet the next Tuesday, May 16th.

+++++ +++++ +++++

Toni's apartment is a mess. Of course certain rooms are clean, spotless actually, but most rooms have piles of discarded ideas, and contraptions Toni figured she work out later. 

There were 8 rooms, not including bathrooms, in the apartment, Pepper got the four on the right, Rhodey got the four on the left and they'd work their way through looking for the secret Toni'd spent so much effort concealing. All the while, collecting things, to be sold, donated, or given to museums. 

The rooms Rhodey looked through brought back memory after memory, good and bad. Old food left for Toni after she'd not eaten in a day, doodles she'd drew on schematics as she fell asleep. A few finished products were tucked between the incomplete, like little gems, though he'd no clue how to use them, and that was if he knew what the did in the first place. And even though the memory's this place had made him sad and nostalgic, they also surfaced curiosity. 

His best friend spent 90% of her life in this apartment's labs, or similar ones, and he didn't know what half the stuff was, what it did or what to do with it. 

This is what his mind dwelled on as he went though his rooms, and before he knew it, there were none left. Pepper had already finished and was sitting in the entrance hall, her blotchy face and puffy eyes told him he wasn't the only one who'd been effected by their dead friends belongings. 

"Did you find anything?" She asked, looking like she'd rehearsed the sentence so her voice didn't crack.

"No. You?"

She shook her head, "She only has 2 apartments, this one and the one in Reno, but she's not been to that one in years. Your sure she said apartment? Not place?" Pepper said 

"Yes," Rhodey said, "She was specific. She came here a lot, and she said apartment."

"We've searched every room though!" Pepper through her hands up in exasperation, and a light bulb went off in Rhodey's head

"Not every room."

Pepper's eyes widened in realization, but Rhodey was already gone.

The bathroom he found first was orange, clean and inviting, or it would be if every surface wasn't covered in small sticks. 

Pregnancy test. Rhodey quickly counted them, wondering why she'd done so many. There were 33.

"Oh my god. Rhodey!" Pepper exclaimed from down the hall. The bathroom she was in was purple. It too was covered in pregnancy tests. 33 Pregnancy tests.

They walked to the final bathroom, next to the entrance hall, which was blue, inside were 34 pregnancy test, discovering every counter top, shelf and other surface you could imagine.

"100." Pepper whispered slowly

"What?" Rhodey asked her as they walked out of the apartment complex numbly, shaken by their revelation.

"33+33+34 is 100. She wanted to be sure, rule out false negatives, or positives."

"Yeah, I guess."

"We can't tell anyone?" Pepper said shaking, her voice crack on 'can't' and Rhodey wondered if she uncomfortable with the request or not.

"No. Toni said she just wanted someone to know. It wasn't a secret that way, I guess. But now, I mean we can't tell..." Rhodey let his sentence trail off 

"Him?" Pepper said sharply, "Steve?"

"Yeah. I mean. It was his. It had to be his." He knew he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than state a fact but Pepper had no evidence against his claim.

"I hope it wasn't." Pepper said after a little while, he could feel her anger rising. "He killed her. He killed her and probably their child. So I hope she cheated every day of the week, for as long as they were together, because that _bastard_ deserved it."

"Pepper." They'd stopped walking now, they were at a corner, staring at each other, "She's gone. I can't believe..." Pepper started.

"I know. I know Pep." He hugged her tighly and closed his eyes as the tears fell from her eyes, practically soaking his shoulder, as she quietly whispered, "She can't just...be gone. Not like this, she was so close to everything, and now she's gone."

"I know Pepper."

"I miss her."

"I know."

 

+++++ +++++ +++++

_“(May 20th)Antonia Stark funeral was a solemn event, taking place in the Richford Graveyard in New York, alongside her parents. Her father, the famed genius inventor Howard Stark grew up in Richford and specified to buried there in 1999 when Antonia was nearly 11. She didn’t specify where she wished to be buried and didn’t have a main or permanent residence, so she was buried next to her family. Her will and final wishes did specify that she thought she could be killed on her trip to Siberia and that Steve Rogers should be pardoned along with Sergeant James Barnes, included was evidence he didn’t commit the crimes he was hunted for. Sergeant Barnes was unable to attend but Captain Rogers arrived along with, Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanov, friends of the deceased. Ms. Stark requested a closed casket and the officials said they wouldn’t have be able to have a open casket anyways.”_

Everyone arrived slowly.

Most in groups, small representatives from organizations. Charles, and Erik from the X-men, Clark and Bruce from the Justice League, Fury and Coulson from SHIELD, and many more.

They didn't talk much, eat much, drink much, or do much of anything except watch each other and glace at the dark, sturdy casket that laid at the edge of the party. The one that held Toni Stark's dead body, that'd been so mutilated, they couldn't even have an open casket.

Or to Pepper and Rhodey, held the unborn child of their friend.

So no one did much of anything, at least until Captain America arrived.

No one thought it was possible for the tension in the room get thicker, but when the murderer of the deceased popped by the funeral, they were proven sorely wrong.

Obviously, a few of the guest wanted a few words with him, held back by friends who didn't want to create a scene. Then there were those who just glares holes into his back, front, left and right.

He walked with Nat and Sam, who quickly left to talk to Rhodey, to apologize.

Steve walked towards the casket, because he needed to see it to believe it, he had to see her. One more time.

"Why's it closed." He says when he makes it to the wooden box, half to himself, half to Nat.

"They weren't able to keep it open." A voice behind them, Pepper is standing there glowering, " You fucked up her body so bad, when you were saving your 'old friend' from your girlfriend, that they couldn't keep the casket open for her friends and family. Or should I say, friends"

She was begging him to ask what she meant and Steve knew it, "Steve, let's go." Nat grabbed his arm and motioned for Sam to go back to the car.

"No," he shrugged off her hand, "What do you mean?"

"I meant, none of her family is here. Or did you not notice her parents aren't here, because your little friend took care of them, right?"

"You know he didn't-" Steve started

"We're going. Now." Nat says with a pointed look at Pepper who just continues to glower.

They all walk to the car in silence, even more aware of the hateful eyes boring into their backs.

+++++ +++++ +++++

_"(May 7th)Yesterday at noon, there was a high speed car chase that local police and an unidentified driver took part in. They chased the driver all the way out of town but lost them at a nearby intersection, if you see any suspicious activity nearby please don’t hesitate to call the police."_

 

She turned sharply into the parking lot, it was late and the hotel wasn't nice, but it'd do. She needed a place to stay that night, to figure out what'd she'd do. 

She been stupid, running from the store, where the TV's played images of her. She thought someone might recognize her, or at least that's what she told herself, what she was really afraid of was not recognizing herself. Because she wasn't stupid and she knew no one was looking for her. She was dead.

“Hello Ms. would you like a room tonight?” The clerk said looking up at the disheveled woman, with dark circles under her eyes and greasy brown hair. 

“Yes please.”

“Can I have a name?”

“Ann Carr.” The woman said, but in her head she automatically thought, “Toni Stark.”


	2. and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's losing people left and right.
> 
> Toni's gaining people, including a child, but can she keep them and maintain her identity?
> 
> The media catches on to one of Toni's best kept secrets.

_(May 12th-2019)_

The doctors sure took their freaking time, to figure out how to save Bucky. Steve knew he can't get mad at them, but every 2 months when he went to check on their progress...nothing. Till March, when they got an anonymous tip on a solution, they called it a breakthrough. Steve didn't even know who to thank. tI sure as hell wasn't the doctors.

But none of that mattered now, he had Buck back, and even though he'd lost a lot. At least he'd gained something. Anything.

The only good part about having two years, was he had a plan on what to tell Bucky had happened to...Stark. He couldn't say she'd been injured in their fight or anything like that. Bucky would find a way to blame himself, especially since the murder of her parents are what sent him to attack and get killed.

By the now the public saw them as victims of a crazy widowers vendetta, so Bucky'd here no arguments against his claims. It would be perfect.

+++++ +++++ +++++

"Captain Rogers, he's ready for you." The nurse smiled, and pointed towards the door, Steve felt his heart beat in his ears and realized he was't prepared to see his friend again.

"Thanks." He said to the nurse, pushing the door open.

The room was white, hospital white. Sterilized. The only non white thing was a TV in the corner quietly playing a news show.

"The weather's looking great this morning, Harvey. Not a cloud in sight." The report said smiling warmly, but Steve was paying more attention to the man turned away from him towards the TV, watching intently.

"Bucky?" Steve said tentatively

His head whipped around and he smiled broadly, "Steve."

The hug was long overdue, they hadn't since Steve'd been young and probably sick, or maybe they had during the war and just didn't remember. Does one person lugging the other away count?

"You did it." Bucky said, "I really can't believe it. Not that I didn't have the utmost faith in you."

Steve had to admit he was a little shocked by the personality change, how happy he was. It was like pre-fall Bucky was back, minus an arm.

"Did Toni help? The doctors said there was more of an electromagnetic charge stuck in my brain, and that seems up her alley."

Steve's face falls, he tries to make eye contact. He fails.

"Oh crap. It she still mad at us? Have you reached out to her? It's been like, 2 years."

"Buck. Toni didn't make it out of Siberia."

That silences his friend. His goes white, "Was it us?" he whispered, "Was it me?"

"Bucky-"

"No! I know you loved her! You said so! and now she's dead?"

"It wasn't us."

"I disabled her..in our escape. I went back after you were asleep..Zemo's killed her before the feds found him. He's in jail, for life. The UN bombing put him in a high security prison...I think it's the same one they tried to keep you in actually."

"Steve...I'm sorry."

"Buck. I told you, it's not your-"

"I know. I know, but I'm still sorry."

They were interrupted by the woman on the TV saying,

_“This shocking tragedy broke just an hour ago as a maid that was hired by Ms. Stark finally comes out with the story. Vanessa Soplón says she was hired by Ms. Stark in 2016, She said to our reporter. “ 'I liked Ms. Stark and was treated and paid very well. About a week before she left for Siberia, she went out to the store by herself which was unusual, as she was very busy and could have been recognized and harassed. She came home with quite a few bags and later when I was taking out the trash I noticed a direction sheet for pregnancy tests. A few actually, there were probably more but I was in shock so I didn't look, I found one pregnancy test left over a few weeks later after two of her friends visited, they must’ve cleaned the rest up.” Soplón says she was excited for Ms. Stark and hoped it would bring an end to the Avengers so called Civil War, as the last boyfriend Ms. Stark had was Steve Rogers, the opposition. “Then she was killed. My heart broke. My friends and family didn’t understand why I was so upset but I felt Ms. Stark didn’t want anyone to know so I decided to keep it a secret for the time being. But it’s been years and people deserve to know. My heart still breaks for Toni and her child.' ”_

Steve could sense a sinking feeling in his gut. Bucky said something to him, but it sounded like he was underwater. Why didn't she tell her? Why didn't she-

_"Steve, I need to tell you something. You've got to trust me." Steve thought she was beautiful. He couldn't help but. Even with her hair cut short and jagged, probably dirty and coming out from her metal suit, she was gorgeous._

_He wanted to trust her. More than she'd ever know._

_"Trust? You want him to trust you? How could he, when you don't trust him? Or shouldn't." He'd forgotten Zemo was there. They turned to his bunker, where he was grinning. This was it. This was the peak of his plot._

_"A empire crumbled from the outside, can rise again. But corruption from the inside finishes it. Trust is exactly what I wish to break. Watch this and see how much trust is left. "_

_The old TV played the video, the screen reads, December 16th 1991._

_"I know that road."_

She'd been trying to tell him she was pregnant. She'd tried to tell him, she didn't want to fight anymore, because their child would have to grow up in the world they left in their wake. A world of wreckage.

"Steve?" Finally Bucky's words reached his ears. "Are you ok?"

"Um...no. I'm not." He sat on the bleach white bed, and stared at the reporter, telling them how inspirational Toni'd been, how this was a problem and how it was already trending on Twitter. "I'm not ok."

"I'm gonna kill him."

This snapped Steve out of his thought. "What? Who?"

"Zemo. He knew out every move, he had to know. He had to know she was..."

"No. I don't think he did. He had..he had kids."

"He killed your child! He killed Toni! How are you defending him?" Bucky exclaimed

"He didn't" Steve murmured

"What?"

"I said, he didn't do it. I did. In our fight. I ripped out the arc reactor, if that didn't kill her, then sitting in a cold iron suit for hours in Siberia did. I never went back. Zemo was long gone, T'Challa brought him back. The feds found her body. She's the reason we're not in jail. She knew going to Siberia was a death wish, she asked for us to be pardoned, and gave evidence of your innocence. She..saved you."

"You? You...killed her...you lied to me?"

"Yeah."

"You knew she was pregnant?"

"No!" Steve said, "Of course not. You remember, she was trying to tell me something."

"Why did you lie?"

"I thought you'd blame yourself, again. I thought you'd feel guilty. It wasn't your fault."

"Your wrong. I murdered your parents, she was justified. I didn't kill her, but I sure as hell didn't stop you from doing it."

"No Bucky, it wasn't our fault."

"Stop justifying this! I'm not glass and I'm not stupid! You're not lying so I won't break, your lying so you won't. I can handle guilt, I've done it before and I'll probably do it again. It was us. It was you. We murdered her, and no one is holding us responsible, you're conflicted. Conflicted between self preservation and your own goddamn mind."

"Bucky." He reaches out to grab his arm, but Bucky's already up and across the room. "Tell me when you're out of excuses."

+++++ +++++ +++++

_(August 20th-2017)_

Toni doesn't find being dead fun at all. Not like she thought'd be a cake walk, but this was _ridiculous_

She'd chosen a small town in Kentucky, Livingston. Only 220 people. Fewer people to recognize her. She'd gotten a small house on the outskirts of town from some kind heated elderly people. 

She figured she need to settle down for a little while at least, considering she was 5 months pregnant. 

If she was less than 5 months pregnant, she would've left the country, but people remember pregnant women, they want to talk to them. It's impossible to go unnoticed.

So she was in Livingston.

The house was small. 4 rooms, not including a single bathroom. Bedroom, kitchen, dining room, nursery. She'd found an old TV in a dumpster, fixed it up and set it in her bedroom.

It wasn't exactly what she was used to. But she kind of loved it.

Steve talked about their home in the 30s, small quaint, homey. She finally understood. 

"Sweetheart," A woman laid her hand on Toni's stomach and she refrained from snapping at her barely. "How far along are you?"

"5 months, due late in January."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Toni paused, she'd not thought of that. She'd been busy. 

"Um, no. I've not gotten around to checking."

"Dear! Well, my husband is the town doctor, you tell him Miriam sent you and he'll check you right out."

Usually she wouldn't take pity or charity, but she couldn't think of a way to get a doctors appointment otherwise, with out some kind of ID anyways.

So she walked down the street, and saw "Dr.George Camry"

"Miriam sent you? Oh, that doll. I'll check you out c'mon in." Toni silently went in and sat down in the chair, the Doctor filled her silence with chatter.

"It's rare to find someone so far along, who'd not checked the gender by now. You can tell at 7 weeks nowadays."

Toni's mind flashed back to her 7th week of pregnancy

_Vomit wasn't fun, and it wasn't getting any funner._

_"Why do you keep fucking throwing up? Are you sick? If you're sick I'mma have to leave you behind."_

_"Calm your fucking tits, I'm fun. I don't like boats is all."_

_"Well, you chose a poor choice of transport." He gestured out the window. All she could see was ocean. Not an island in sight._

_"I beg to differ."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"No one's gonna fucking find me on a boat."_

"I didn't know that."

George smiled at her, "Well then, the results are coming up now! Looks like it's a-"

"I know. I've read ultra sounds before." She said too sharply, "I mean, my dad was kind of a doctor. I've seen them. I know the gender, thank you." She recovered

"Well, I'm glad I could help!"

Toni didn't mean to but she walked out of the office with a grin on her face because she totally called it.

+++++ +++++ +++++

(June 1st-2019)Steve's life seemed to fall apart. Slowly. First Toni, who he murdered along with his only child. Then Bucky who he pushed away with his blind justification, then when the pregnancy story broke, the other Avengers stopped calling. Maybe they didn't want to be associated, who knows. Steve sure didn't.

So as he watched life slip away, he didn't know two years ago in Kentucky, it was being given.

+++++ +++++ +++++

_(January 2nd 2018)_

Sarah Virginia Carr was born early. Nearly one month early to be exact and Toni would hold this against her for the rest of her life.

Impatient, was the first adjective used to describe her daughter, the next one was gorgeous.

"She looks just like you. 'Cept her eyes, they might change later though, they usually start out blue."

"No, I don't think so. I think they'll stay blue."

"Why's that?"

"They look just like her fathers."

+++++ +++++ +++++

_(May 12th-2019)_

“Mama, tell me the story.”

“Again Scooby?”

“Yes Mama, please?”

“Once upon a time, 5 brave warriors answered the call to save the world. A man who couldn’t miss, a man who grew to the size of a giant, a woman trained in the art of lies, who was as beautiful as she was dangerous, a god, a man who was good and strong in heart, and the woman covered in iron. The opposing army stuck their capital city and they fought with all they had. But it was no use, the opening where the army was coming from would be impossible to close, unless you were willing to risk your life. They fought and fought and saw no end in which they could win, so the woman covered in iron went to the opening and shut it.”

“Did she die?”

“Scooby, you know what happens, why don’t you tell me?”

“The woman in iron just made it out of the door as it closed, she fell back to the earth and was woken by the giant's roar. She and the good man ran away together now that the earth was safe.”

“They ran away together? I don’t remember that part.” 

“Well, you always said they were in love. Why not?”

“Ok, they ran away together. It’s time to go to sleep.”

“I hope I find a good man to run away with.”

“I hope so too.”

+++++ +++++ +++++

_(June 3rd-2019)_

Toni didn't blame Vanessa for giving her away. She didn't know Toni'd faked her death, she didn't know Toni had settled into this nice town where she would have liked to stay. But now old ladies came up to Toni and said

"Oh Ann, sweetie, did you hear about that terrible story? It made me think of you and sweet little Sarah. You look just like that Stark woman, except much less extravagant, much more _conservative_."

Because she needed to be reminded. 

But seriously, she was pretty freaking close to be recognized. She needed to move and she need money to move. 

"Hey Sawyer," he was an old man who lived in the town bar, he looked up at her, "Can you help me with something?"

+++++ +++++ +++++

_(June 5th-2019)_

Avengers Assemble calls were fewer and farther between, for which Steve was thankful for, however, they also seemed to get more ridiculous.

The Matador was the final straw. He had the powers of a bull. Hence, "Matador".

The others walked away when the Quinjet dropped them off, with only a good bye here and there, they all walked away. 

Steve was ok with this, at this point he just wanted to go home and sleep for a while, and was surprised when Natasha grabbed his arm.

"Steve, Pepper just called me. Come with me."

"I don't think she wants to see me."

"Let's find out, shall we?"

 

+++++ +++++ +++++

"Why'd you bring him?" Pepper was in her office crossing her arms

"That's not the point. Is he here?"

"I am," Nick Fury was standing by the doorway when Steve and Nat walked in

"So why'd you call us?"

"I called _Natasha_ because someone took money from an offshore account of Toni's. They must've thought they weren't being monitored by now, but Toni has security installed, so if someone other than her hacks in, we get a notification."

“Maybe we should investigate this hacker, if anyone can break Toni Stark’s firewall, they must be a fairly gifted hacker.” Nick suggested

“But their stealing, they shouldn’t be rewarded. Their stealing from Toni, our friend!” Steve said

Everyone’s quiet, “We’ll report it, and if it happens again we’ll get involved. Deal?”

“Fine, who’s the suspect anyway?" 

"Some guy named Sawyer.”

+++++ +++++ +++++

_(2030[13 years later] April 15th)_

_[Russia]_

“So what’s your mom’s deal?” Klaire asks

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve only seen her like once. She’s always working, and you never talk about her, you never even _complain_ about her.”

“She’s busy, y’know taking care of me. She works a lot. That’s all.”

“Whatever, don’t tell me.”

“I’m serious! There’s nothing going on.”

“OK ok, fine.”

But it wasn't fine. Sarah hadn't been aware the way they lived was odd till friends pointed it out to her. Klaire in particular was suspicious of her mom.

No one was impressed when she knew English fluently. She knew other languages, which impressed them but they didn't like English for some reason. 

Mom told her to stop telling people they were American, she hadn't done so since she was 5 years old.

Mom's been doing weird stuff for as long as she can remember. She was happy when she found out Sarah could skip 2 grades, but not terribly suprised, and she overheard her saying "If she keeps going like this, we're gonna have to move."

This broke her layer of benefit of the doubt. She needed to do some research.

She googles Antonia Carr. Very little comes up, She googles her own name and there's no record. 

She googles woman in iron. Ironwoman is everywhere, her near sacrifice through the wormhole, her romance with Steve Rogers, a good man, her secret pregnancy. 

“Stark was pregnant in...May 9 months before….shit.”

She googles Antonia Stark.

She finds her mom.

+++++ +++++ +++++

“Sarah?” Toni calls

“I know mom.”

“What?”

“I know, I know who you are.”

“Scooby-”

“Don’t call me that. What happened, how did you go from billionaire superhero, to single working mom? How did you fake your death?”

“I was fighting Stev- Captain America and Barnes, they tore out my reactor, I nearly died but JARVIS, he… used a backup power source flew me to a hospice, we found a cadaver that looked similar, the Dr.’s we bribed must’ve been happy or scared. I never meant for anyone to find out about you...but they did. So we moved to Russia.”

“Does anyone know? Anyone else?”

“No. I the guys I bribed never knew my identity. Maybe they guessed, but they never brought it up. No one knows.”

“Is that how we have money? I did the math, and it doesn’t add up, even with 3 jobs you couldn’t possibly pay for this apartment, and feed us and buy...anything. ”

“I’ve been showing people how to hack into one of my old bank accounts, I take some money and pay them off, and then Pepper would re update the security, I’ve only done it 2 or 3 times, and never take much.”

“Pepper? Like Pepper Potts?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m named after her right? Virginia? That’s her real name.”

“Yeah.”

“And Sarah, is that someone too?”

“You’re grandmother-”

“No, her names Maria. I googled it.”

“Paternal. Paternal grandmother, Sarah Rogers.”

“You’re kidding, you’re fucking joking.”

“Language.” Toni blinks in surprise.

“Holy crap. Woman covered in iron? Really?”

“It was a bedtime story..sue me.”

“How could you keep this from me?”

“How couldn’t I? I didn’t want you to grow up with such a burden!”

“Why didn’t you let me decide? It’s my life!”

“You were a child! You are a child! I’m your mother, and I did what was best for you, I still am. And trust me, I didn’t want to leave behind my best friends and the love of my life but I had to! I had to!”

“Mom-”

“No. It’s fine. I don’t regret it, because I have you. That’s all I need. I’ve been thinking about telling you...for a while now. What I do, can be..dangerous. I want you to have this. It has all the phone numbers programmed in, it’s all up to date. Call Pepper and say, Code 758K. She’ll think it’s a prank. Tell her you’re sent by Iron Woman. She’ll get you. Promise me, okay? It’s got the code written in notes if you forget.”

“I promise mom.”

“I love you Scooby.”

+++++ +++++ +++++

(October 4th, 2031)

“Mom? Mom? Please please wake up. Shit..shit.” She shakes her mom's limp body. No response. There's definitely a patch of red on her shirt now.

Sarah fumbles for something in her pocket, she pulls it out, only ever seeing it once or twice since she got it, it’s unfamiliar. She’d never dared take it out.

She quickly dials the programmed number, “H-hello..”

“Yes, who are? How did you get this number? How did you get this phone?”

“I’m sorry..um..code 758K”

“I’m calling the police, this isn’t funny at all.”

“Please, you have to help me. I was sent by Iron Woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! I liked this chapter because I love the fem!tony&daughter relationship. If you have any suggestions about what you want to happen next chapter tell me, I'm not going to check my inbox till tomorrow, and then I'll start Chapter 3's outline, which is called Common Ground. Get it? Lost, and, Common Ground? Like lost and found, but Common-ok, ok it's a pun. And it holds meaning with the story. OK! I had to go to rhyme zone to come up with it, but if you don't like it...that's fine. I'm not bitter. 
> 
> So give me feedback and suggestions and tell me if you inderstood my pun! Thanks!


	3. Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I didn't preview it for some reason and it got blocked together. I don't know what happened but I think I fixed. Enjoy attempt #2!

Some people might've found the rhythmic beeping comforting, or at the very least, reassuring. Toni was not one of those people. She opened her eyes lightly, finding it took more will power than it usually did, grunting slightly, she looked around.

Everything seemed clean, and pristine. So she was not in Russia.

There were tubes in her arms, and up her nose, from prior experience she knew it'd hurt to take on the needles on her arm, so she grabbed the cannula.

"Ms. Stark, good. You're up." Toni looked up, she'd missed a severe looking woman watching her the corner of the room, she'd blended in with the drab and cold design. "We thought it'd take quite a bit longer." Her smile made the rooms temperature drop by the second.

Toni immediately didn't like this woman. Reminded her of someone she couldn't place at the moment, but it didn't matter, she was already planning an escape route, she just needed to get Sarah and get the hell out.

"Where?" Toni started, her throat was dry and it hurt to say that alone, "Where's Sarah?"

"Sarah? The girl who you came in with?" Her smile thinned even more, and if it wasn't fake before, it was now.

But Toni'd already lost consciousness, absent in her mind.

_The sun was never up when Toni leaves for work. Sarah and the rest of Russia were still fast asleep._

_"You're late. Did you get caught in traffic?"_

_"Hilarious Artur." She snips, "No, I took a different route today, didn't work out." She'd felt like she was being watched that morning, so she took the longer way to the mechanic shop she worked at._

_"Well next time? Don't." Artur turned back to his desk, and lit a cigar._

_Toni bit back a response and turned to the car she'd been fixing up, with a glance at the clock she knew it was now nearly 7, only 11 more hours..._

_The day ended like it began, with a snippy comment from her boss, Artur and a grimace from Toni. I need this job, I need this job, I need this fucking job. She repeated over and over._

_And it was true, the guys at the mechanic shop didn't ask personal questions, they didn't think she was less able because she was a girl, she filled out an application, showed them she was good and she started working. None of them knew she was a mother, none of them knew, this was one of many jobs she worked. She didn't mind that at all._

_As she walks to her second job of the day, she can't help but feel grateful for her asshole boss._

_"Ms. Regan?" the woman asks, Toni hates using fake names, even though her 'real' name is technically also fake, but she can't afford to have this job tied to Ann Carr. Then she'd have to leave and find new name, and how would she possibly explain that to Sarah._

_"Yes" Toni nodded,_

_"Right in the back Ms." The woman said, not making eye contact._

_In the back was a small room with a desk and an outdated computer, incoming every second were taxes, suspicious problems and other fun illegal things of that sort. People who wanted a few extra digits on their tax returns, or a few exchanges needed to disappear, they called the man Toni worked for, and he sent the problems to her, and other math workers._

_She didn't mind the work, unless the numbers on the pages in front of her matched the number of mysteriously missing dollars from a bank that night._

_It was a much shorter day than the other jobs. She got $100 a client, and since she was a certified genius, she got through a lot of them per day._

_So she started her trek home,_

_It wasn't too long a walk, in between her apartment and the mechanic's shop, she felt the same sensation she had that morning, someone watching her._

_It was now late, 7 or 8 o'clock, Sarah wouldn't be home till 9, she went to school on the other side of the city and did after school activities. So Toni ignored the feeling, entered their apartment and started dinner, borscht tonight, like usual._

_The clock read 8:34PM when someone knocked at her door, she grabbed a knife from the counter, hid it behind her leg, and answered._

_"Privet Miss," It's a cop, "We've being having some complaints about minor disturbances lately in the neighborhood, have you seen anything?" Something was off, she saw cops everyday on her way to work, his accent was off, his uniform too. Another cop was on the down the hallway looking around nervously, sweating. Toni tightened her grip on the knife._

_"No." She says sharply_

_"Well, feel free to call us if you do." He says his eyes narrowing, his partner steps forward, and Toni tries to close the door. His foot is in the way,_

_"Who are you?" She says,_

_His face contorts into a maniacal grin, "You thought you could run? Stark! You though wrong!" His accent is now distinctly German, and he's speaking in English, "Cut off one head-" He's cut off by Toni stabbing him in the chest._

_She pushes him out of the way and he falls backwards, his partner is running down the hall, she nearly locks the door before it's burst open by the other fake cop, "More are coming, Ironwoman, you won't escape!"_

_He punches her, and her jaw is ringing, she stops herself from reflexively grabbing her jaw and kicks him in the balls._

_He's down and she runs towards the door but there are more agents already there, beelines for the kitchen. Now there are 3 agents in her apartment, 2 new ones and the one she kicked. She throws plates and silverware at them and loses two of them, one remains and follows her into her bedroom._

_She hides behind her door and hits him with a dictionary from behind, rushes back to the living room and is almost out the door when she hears a gunshot._

_Her shirt is wet, it was white but now it's not. There was a scream, she doesn't know from who. She hopes it was one of the agents. The gun shot, the wet shirt, it's not white. It's red. The scream was hers._

_"and two more grow back. Remember that, Stark." she hears an agent bark as he leaves. Then she doesn't hear anything for a really long time, and just as she's losing consciousness..._

_“Mom? Mom? Please please wake up. Shit..shit.”_

__

"Ms. Stark?" She looks up, theirs a blonde woman in a lab coat standing above her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Holt, I'm supposed to inform you Ms. Potts will be here shortly."

Toni nods, it's surreal just thinking of meeting Pepper again. She feels stronger now, wonders how long she was out, she lifts herself up to her arms and moves the bed.

Pepper walks in with a stone face, she probably had some lecture prepared and was going to cold, but it melts away when she meets Toni's eyes,

"Oh my god. Toni. Toni!" She sits on the bed and hugs her, for a few minutes they just sit in silence.

"Toni," Pepper says final, with caution Toni begins, "I can explain. I really didn't want to but.."

"I know. That girl out there? She's your daughter. Right" Toni nodded, "I talked to her, Sarah Virginia, and to think you said you weren't sentimental."

"I was still on pregnancy hormones and a shit load of drugs, I was feeling all the feelings, besides she looked just like..."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, baby blue eyes, nurse assured me they'd get darker but if you ask me, they've just gotten lighter."

"Your not made at him then?"

"No, we both made mistakes. I had more than a decade to mull it over, but the second I saw our daughter, I could only be grateful."

"I forgive you, I really do, I don't know if Rhodey will but I do. On one condition."

"Anything"

"Try to never fucking fake your death again. But if you do, bring me this time."

She'd never agreed to something faster

+++++ +++++ +++++

Steve didn’t see it coming. Just when he thought it was all coming back together, someone sent a giant flaming ball of “Fuck You” knocking it down. The other Avengers stopped ignoring him, not that they had been really in the first place, they just had their own lives. Nat explained to him he was being a needy little shit. Bucky forgave him, and Steve went to someone about Toni, he really tried to work through it. Even if it meant going to a therapist, which is one of the things Steve hated about the 21st century.

Then he got a call, he was sitting in his apartment watching TV. Thought it was Bucky or Sam, surprised him when he was it was Pepper. Didn't even know he had her contact.

"You need to come down to the tower." She just gave this command, waited for a response and hung up. Not like her expected her to be warm towards him, but still.

He did it anyways, went up the enormous elevator with private access, met Pepper at the top. 

"We found her." The small sentence sent a shock through him, his first thought was that they found her body, but she'd been buried. Then again they couldn't open the casket so maybe they found the rest, he felt sick.

"She's alive." His brain and heart lept so fast he nearly fell down. "What? How?"

"She faked her death."

"Why?"

Pepper paused, "I shouldn't be the one to tell you. You need to come."

+++++ +++++ +++++

Sarah’d had an odd morning. Actually an odd 12 hours. Starting with finding her mom bleeding out in their apartment in Russia, ending with seeing her father for the first time.

“Captain Rogers?” A nurse said, “Do you want to see her?”

Sarah’s head shot up, Captain Rogers?

“Yes, thank you.” She led her into the room where her mom slept. Sarah walked to the door and listened.

“Toni?” He said quietly

Her mom must’ve been up because she responded, “Steve?”

“You’ve been alive? This whole time? You were missing?”

“Yeah.” and as an afterthought she added, “At least it didn’t take 70 years for them to find me though.”

“Toni.” He said, sounding like he was smiling but trying to stay serious. “And our baby? They said you were pregnant when..”

“She’s not a baby, anymore.”

She wasn’t sure if he gasped or inhaled sharply, “She’s alive? She lived? It’s a girl?”

“Come here, honey.” Toni said, “I know you're listening.”

Sarah wanted to run in and away at the same time. She’d never thought about her father, not much anyways. He always seemed unnecessary. But now.

She walked in. Mom was sitting in the bed, and Rogers was on the corner turning towards you.

“Hi Dad.

+++++ +++++ +++++

_(May 13th 2030)_

_Stark resurrected! Stark Industries announced that their former CEO is actually very much alive, after 13 years of being believed dead and even buried. People are curious as to why she faked her death, and it seems that question's been answered, as they’ve seen Steve Rogers and Stark walking around with an unidentified teenager. This is believed to be the child Stark was pregnant with during the events of the civil war that took place about a decade ago.  
_

 

TWITTER-

@yellena84cake-I’m sorry, Toni Stark can’t come to the phone right now. Why? Oh! Coz she’s dead! JK! GIVE IT 13 YEARS!

@im.lisa.regan-*Pulls a Toni Stark* to get away from the clingy boyfriend.

@onlyhopecango-Taylor Swift: Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
Toni Stark: Please.

@Conspiracytheory- TAYLOR SWIFT(TS):Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time  
TONI STARK(TS): Rises from dead!  
RT and comment if you support this theory and want me to do a video on it. It’s gaining lots of support lately!

 

FACEBOOK

_(Kelley Bosnum)_ Toni Stark is a modern woman. She knew what her child needed, and her father couldn’t give her that. So she left.  
_(Jared Themes)_ She didn’t tell him she was pregnant! How was he supposed to be supportive and a father if he didn’t even know! Not to mention she faked her death, causing insane amounts of mourning!  
_(Kelley Bosnum)_ Oh, I’m sorry are you intimidated by a woman exercising her right to choose the correct path for her child? Or is it the fact she is a woman doing something heroic?  
_(Jared Themes)_ She didn’t do anything heroic! She ran! It was wrong and it gave people like you more fuel.

 

_July 5th 2031_

_Stark/Rogers Engagement Confirmed!_

_After a year of guessing and conspiring about the status of (Not dead) Toni Stark and Steve Rogers, we have all the deets. In 2017, Rogers and Stark were a power couple, fighting crime and being #Couplegoals, Toni was pregnant late in the year and gave birth in 2018, after faking her death in a fight between WS and Rogers. She remained unknown for 13 years before being targeted by a Nazi organization and shot, her daughter Sarah called a old friend and Stark was saved. They announced their surprisingly rekindled romance a few months after Stark return and though pregnancy and engagement rumors have been flying since, this one has been confirmed by Stark Industries. We wish the soon to be newly weds good luck!_

 

_BUZZFEED: Which of Toni Stark's Fake Identities are you?_

_Cosmo: Toni Stark: Redefines what it means to be a strong resilent woman, and is now helping the people who helped her on her 13 years off the grid._

_People Magazine: New Show! Features Toni Stark's life and her journey to raise her daughter!_

 

+++++ +++++ +++++

(October 4th, 2031)

“Mom? Mom? Please please wake up. Shit..shit.” She shakes her mom's limp body. No response. There's definitely a patch of red on her shirt now.

Sarah fumbles for something in her pocket, she pulls it out, only ever seeing it once or twice since she got it, it’s unfamiliar. She’d never dared take it out.

She quickly dials the programmed number, “H-hello..”

“Yes, who are? How did you get this number? How did you get this phone?”

“I’m sorry..um..code 758K”

“I’m calling the police, this isn’t funny at all.”

“Please, you have to help me. I was sent by Iron Woman.”

"I'm canceling this number. Don't try to call again."

_UNIDENTIFIABLE WOMAN DIES IN DAUGHTERS ARMS IN APARTMENT DUE TO GUNSHOT WOUND._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say I'm sorry. I didn't know it was gonna end like this, I'm sad too. You can choose whichever ending you like but, it's dramatic, it's a twist. It's how it happened.


End file.
